First For Everything
by kyouko68
Summary: Clay and Apollo's first time! One-shot! Claypollo


**Hello, everybody. I wrote this fic for all the Claypollo starved people out there! I was really surprised at how little fic there is of this ship! But hopefully this'll remedy some of you! So please enjoy!**

* * *

First For Everything

I paced restlessly around my room because my mind was racing. I shouldn't be so worked up over it but I am! I mean, this is something to get worried about right? The more I think about it, the more I agree. This is very stressful!  
It was a Saturday night and my best friend in the entire world is coming by to pick me up soon. We're going to his house to 'hang out' or so our parents think. I've been living in this foster home for a while and since I'm seventeen, I was close to being a free man. They didn't really care much about what I did anyway.  
Today was special however. Why? Because today Clay and I plan to finally...go all the way. It was going to happen tonight and nothing's going to stop us. But the more I think about it the more stressed out I get. Clay and I are going to have _sex_! Like actual factual _sex_!

I mean, we've been officially dating for about a year. Today happened to be the anniversary of when we first got together. I was so anxious.  
I took the longest shower I've ever taken, then threw on some casual clothes. I also made sure to put on my best pair of boxers. _They'll be on Clay's floor by the end of tonight_. The thought made me have more butterflies.  
I ran downstairs to check if Clay was here yet. He recently got his driver's license and even his own car from his dad! I was so jealous! He told me he'd honk when he gets here.  
"Apollo dear, how long will you be out tonight?" My foster mother asked me peeking from the kitchen.  
"I'm staying overnight! I'll be back in the morning!" I called.  
"Oh alright, stay safe." She said. I rolled my eyes. My foster mother was always worried about what I did since I was the oldest among the children.

She never sheltered me because she had many other younger children to worry about.  
My heart jumped when I heard two hooks outside. I grabbed my overnight bag and tossed over my shoulder. "Don't wait up!"  
I flung the door open and raced to his car. "You ready to go?" He greeted me.  
"Yeah, let's go!" I hopped in into the passenger seat of his car. It was more of a pick-up truck however. "Why are you wearing sunglasses, its 7pm." I inquired to the teen wearing the tinted shades.  
"I can't look cool for my boyfriend?" He said with a goofy smile. I snatched them off his face. "Hey!"  
"Your going to kill us. How can you even see in these?" I examined the shades and could see almost nothing with them on.  
"I wasn't wearing them while driving. That would be dangerous."

He said sarcastically. "Now come over here and kiss me." I leaned over the seat to peck him on the lips. "Yeah, and we're off!" Clay announced as we finally pulled out of the drive way.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked immediately. My legs were bouncing as I sat impatiently in my seat.  
"My dad's going out of town tonight and won't be back until Monday. So this means we have the whole house to ourselves~" he said happily.  
"Good good." I nodded. I still had butterflies. I shouldn't be this nervous around him, we're best friends for Pete's sake.  
"Don't worry. Everything's all prepped up for...you know what." I could see the slight hints of blush on his cheeks.  
"Come on, Clay. You can say it, we aren't twelve year olds." I protested.

"What do you want me to say? I got everything ready for me to fuck you tonight?"  
"Clay!" I smacked his arm. My face felt as if it were on fire.  
"What? You said it." He laughed. I face palmed trying to keep my blush down but failing miserably. I was relieved when our topic of conversation strayed off from sex. I didn't want anymore embarrassment until we actually do the deed.  
It didn't take us long at all to reach his house. I was jealous of many things Clay had, but the biggest thing was the fact that he lived in such a reasonable sized home with no brothers or sisters.  
"I still can't believe we're going to different universities. Can't you just become a lawyer like me?" I said jokingly.  
"No way, being an astronaut is way cooler, you should be joking _me_!" Clay rebuttable.

Clay and I promised each other that we'd keep in touch, despite our going separate ways. But we didn't want to think so much about the future yet. We had one more year to graduate so we had plenty of time. We hung out more and more so that we could enjoy each other's presence a little longer.  
"My dad left about twenty minutes ago. I was actually waiting for him to leave before I went and got you." Clay said as he sat on the couch. I sat down next to him.  
"Did he know I was coming over?" I asked.  
"Did he have to?" He said slyly. I rolled my eyes. Clay's father still did not know about our...intimate relationship. Clay wasn't really ready to tell him about the fact that his only son was gay, but he did know about our friendship. I come to this house so much that I practically live here.  
"Wanna play some video games?"

Clay offered, tossing me a controller.  
"Yeah, but let's make some popcorn I'm starving." I fiddled with the red controller subconsciously.  
"Alright, start the game up, I'll be right there." Clay disappeared into the kitchen. This is usually how we hung out. We would either, play video games, order pizza, watch a few movies or anime, study on rare occasions, make out, but only when Clay's dad wasn't around, but that was pretty much it. We're teenagers, it's what we do.  
We played video games for about an hour before we began making out on the couch. There were a few disagreements like there always was while we were playing. A few pieces of popcorn was thrown and it just ended up like this.  
Clay took it upon himself to climb on top of me as we laid down on the couch. My arms were around his shoulders, holding him close to me.

His lips were on mine as we experimented and played with our mouths. My tongue skimmed along his bottom lip then ended up inside his mouth all together. His tongue touched mine timidly, but soon our tongues intertwined and battled for dominance.  
We continued this for a little while until we parted for air. "Do you wanna...do it now?" Clay asked, slightly panting. I could tell, my face was really red right about now.  
"N-not on the couch, though." I said nervously.  
"Yeah! Yeah, of course!" Clay helped me up off the couch. My hand was in his but I could tell was shaking. His hand was warm which didn't help the fact that my palms were sweaty.  
I've been in Clay's bedroom too many times to count. He had a pretty big room in my opinion. It was big in the sense that I've never had my own room before. He had queen sized bed with a thick black comforter on top. It use to be of Buzz Light year, but Clay eventually thought it was too childish and changed them. His room was also usually a bit messy, but right now it look a little neater. He probably prepared for tonight.

Although this visit to his room will be a completely different situation. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

Clay kissed me again. My response was a little stiffer than before. "Come on, babe," Clay said in between kisses. "Relax, your stressing me out."  
"M'sorry...just nervous..." I pulled away bashfully. Clay chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. I buried my face in his shirt. Clay smelled really good right now.  
"It's alright, we'll take our time, we've got all night." Clay rubbed my back comfortably.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need to get in the mood. Kiss me." I put my arms around his shoulders once again and pressed my lips to his.  
We collapsed on the of the bed with Clay on top of me. He began to kiss my neck and his hands slid over my hips and under my shirt. I shivered.  
Clay sat up and took his t shirt off. His face was slightly flushed, but he had a composed lust filled expression.

"Here, take your shirt off too." He said, tugging on my shirt.  
"R-right!" I pulled it over my head and tossed it somewhere.  
"How 'bout a little foreplay before we get right down to it, eh?" His thumbs flicked my nipples. I gasped and gripped his forearms.  
"Clay!" I yelped, but I didn't try to stop him. He's done this to me before. He leaned down and lapped around the areola and pinched the other in between his fingers. Clay knew that this was a sure fire way to turn me on. Doing this led to many intensely satisfying hand/blow jobs.  
I could feel the all too familiar strain in the front of my pants. I moaned as Clay connected our crotches and ground them together.  
Biting my lip, looked up at Clay's ceiling which had glow in the dark stars, moons, and planets on it. To think, I helped Clay put those up there not six years ago.

Back when we were kids that is. Now we're here getting ready to have sex under the same ceiling. Nostalgic really.  
I was brought back to reality by Clay unzipping my pants. "Is it ok if I take your pants off now?" He asked. I nodded vigorously. I assisted him on the removal of my pants and underwear. I was completely naked, but it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before.  
"Take yours off too now." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Right right." I unzipped his pants while he pulled them down and out of the way. Clay was almost fully erect, but so was I. I graciously took his member in hand and stroked it slowly. Clay moaned breathlessly. "Oh god...that feels great. B-but let's not leave you out of the mix. Let's put them together." Clay offered as moved in to kiss me on the lips.

I laid back down with my legs open so that Clay could settle in between them. This is also something we have done before. Clay pressed his member to mine and took them both in one hand.  
I moaned and bucked my hips desperately. Both of us were now fully erect. This was the farthest we've ever gone in our sexual escapades. Tonight both of us were fully aware that we were going to take the next leap.  
Clay thrust his hips for more friction. It felt so good, that it already brought me close orgasm. "W-wait stop." He groaned. Clay stopped moving immediately.  
"What, what's wrong?" He asked with concern written all over his face.  
"No, it's just that I don't want to cum yet." I told him.  
"Oh...I guess you're right. Should we...move on..."

"Y-yeah, we can do it, Clay. I-I am fine! What about you?" I said confidently.  
"I'm fine too! Here we go then, wait here for a sec." Clay hopped off the bed and dug into his bottom drawer. Next to his bedside nightstand.  
"What's in there?" I asked with curious playfulness. He flashed me a devious smile.  
"The stuff we need." He brought out two small boxes and hopped back onto the bed. "Look, I got condoms, and some sweet smelling lube." He showed the boxes of risqué items and urgently opened them.  
"Wow, I can't believe you got these. What did your dad say about it?"  
"There's no way I'd let my dad know about this! He'd think I'd have a girl friend and would want to meet her, I don't want to go through that." He said as he brought out a single condom.  
"You'd probably have to tell him about us too." I said a matter-of-factly.

Clay huffed. "Maybe one day I guess. How do you open these?" He was currently struggling with the condom.  
"Here, it's like a candy wrapper sort." I opened it for him.  
"Oh, right. Now help me put it on. Don't you just have to..." Clay was able to slip it on without much difficulty.  
"Well there you go." I said. Hell, I didn't know how to put one on. I was glad he figured it out so quickly. "Alright now what's this?" I picked up the bottle of lubricant.  
"This stuff makes it...you know easier to go in." He explained. I blushed brightly. That right. We're going to do it right now. Here comes the butterflies again.  
"Alright, I guess you should turn around now." He said with a smile. I scowled. I still can't believe he convinced me to let him be on top. We've had the conversation about who would be on top and I ended up losing that argument.

I waved it off like I didn't care, but I was completely afraid of being on bottom. I'm going to soon have Clay's dick up my ass.  
I reluctantly turned away from him and got on my hands in knees. I grabbed one of Clay's pillows and hugged it to my chest. My heart was going so fast right now. My breathing increased as I closed my eyes.  
"Calm down, Apollo." He warned. I felt his hands on my behind, pushing my cheeks apart. I felt something cold touch my behind and jumped.  
"Ah! Cold!" I yelped. It dripped down across my hole. I shivered.  
"I'm sorry, it's just the lube. I guess I should've warmed it up for you first." Clay rubbed his finger against my entrance. I tensed. "Relax, I have to put my fingers in first." He petted my rump soothingly.  
"O-ok, I'll try." I took a deep breath.  
"I'm putting in now, ok." Clay said. I felt pressure on my entrance.

I felt his digit penetrate inside me. It slowly got deeper and deeper. "Does it hurt?" Clay asked quietly. I shook my head immediately.  
"No, no it just feels weird..." I said. I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath. Before I knew it, Clay managed to get three fingers inside. At that point it started to hurt a bit. I felt a small sting, but I didn't bring it up I didn't want him to stop.  
"Just let me know when I've found your-"  
"Ah! What was that?" I jerked my hips towards him. It felt like Clay poked something deep inside of me. He poked it again, but the feeling was even greater.  
"Does it feel good?" He asked curiously. I nodded vigorously. "Its your prostate gland, but in this case its practically your g-spot." He explained casually. He prodded the spot more and more driving me crazy.

I felt my arousal stir once again. I stuck my hand in between my legs and stroked myself.  
I could hear Clay's breathing deepening. "Do you...do you think I can..." he panted. I tried looking behind me. I caught a glimpse of Clay stroking himself as well.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm fine, let's do it. B-but, let me turn around." Clay took his fingers out, which cause me to groan. I turned and laid on my back. I put the pillow under my lower back for elevation.  
Clay pushed my knees further apart. "I guess this position could work. Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes, hurry already." I whined.  
"Alright, here we go..." Clay poured some lube of the on his hand and rubbed it on his erection. "I'm going in." Clay pressed his tip onto my entrance.  
"Be gentle." I breathed. Clay leaned in to kiss me.

It was probably just a way to distract me. I tried to get into it but I felt him penetrating me. I bit his lip. Clay hissed, but continued to kiss me.  
When Clay was half way inside, I probably started breathing so hard I was almost hyperventilating. "Calm down, Apollo." Clay groaned. "Fuck, you're so tight ngh..." he made a short quick thrust that got him all the way inside. I yelped.  
"I-it hurts..." I whimpered. Tears pricked my eyes, but I tried my hardest not to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll stay still for now and wait for you to adjust." He said. Despite his words, Clay was obviously struggling to keep still. I could see it in his face.  
He kissed all over my face probably hoping that it'll calm me down. "Oh my GOD, Apollo." Clay groaned roughly. "S-stop squeezing me like that!"

"Wha- it's not my fault! I'm trying to get use to this!" I protested. I was internally screaming to myself. _Oh my god, Clay is inside of me! _I thought hysterically. Clay's hand moved in between us and took my member. He stroked it quick and desperately.  
"Does this help?" He asked hopefully. It actually did a little. I guess I just needed some stimulation.  
"Yeah...you can go ahead and move, but slowly!" I told him. Clay heaved a sigh as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in. He repeated this a few times so that I could get use to the feel. It began to feel less and less painful now. It even began to feel... pleasurable. "Faster..." I panted.  
"Really? Ah...yeah..." Clay moaned as he picked up the pace. I was feeling it now. I let long noises slip from my lips. From this Clay's speed increased and he also made his thrusts harder.  
"C-clay! Ah...!" I didn't even try to keep my voice down, but neither did he.

The bed rocked and creaked underneath us. "W-wait, Clay slow down for a sec!" I cried. I wanted him to find that spot in me a again, but he was getting carried away.  
"I-I can't...! Feels too damn good..." his thrusts got even faster. I threw my head back and moaned out. Somewhere in between those thrusts, I could feel my prostate being touched.  
"I...I-ah! Please Clay!" I begged. My spot was hit only three times in a row and it had me seeing stars.  
"Oh right, is it here?" Clay kept thrusting towards that one spot repeatedly.  
"Ahh...yes! Right there! Don't stop ahh...!" I yelled. I was nearing my climax from this.  
"God, you're so sexy! Ngh...your gonna make me cum...!" Clay moaned. "Together...let's do it together!" His thrusts came hard and fast. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"I-I'm gonna...cum...!" My orgasm arrived so suddenly and intensely that a felt my entire body spasm. I barely even noticed that Clay climaxed at the same time as me. We even called out each other's names in the heat of the moment.  
Clay slumped on top of me, but I didn't even care. He pulled out of me, making me wince. We both sat there panting, waiting out the high of released tension.  
Clay's arms wrapped around me. "Was it good for you?" He panted. I nodded.  
"Yeah, that was...wow." I giggled. He laughed too. "I'm tired..." I took the pillow I had underneath me and used it to cradle my head.  
"Ok, I'll be right back. I need to get out of this thing." Clay left the bed, but I didn't pay attention to what he did. I was half asleep and trying to wrap my head around the fact that I just had sex with my best friend. "Where's my Clay~?" I whined sleepily.  
"Don't worry, I'm back." He crawled under the covers with me. "I got some tissues to clean up." He wiped off most of the bodily fluids that were on us, then cuddled me from behind.  
"'Love you, Clay." I mumbled. He chuckled.  
"'Love you too, big-head." He said jokingly.  
"Hey~" I protested half-heartily. Clay kissed me on my cheek.  
"Goodnight." He whispered in my ear. It was the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Yeah! It's done! Feel free to review! See ya later! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ**


End file.
